<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things in My Life by AmanAS_IK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125229">Things in My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK'>AmanAS_IK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>超人的日记。<br/>日常文，一些无关紧要的琐事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　大都会天气很好，气候温暖，阳光明亮，只不过白天一直待在澳大利亚。这边同样阳光明亮，但温度稍低。<br/>　　忙了一个上午，要赶我的月初总结和工作报告，另外就是关于三家违规餐巾纸制造商的事件跟进与报道：纸张的韧性不达标。明天还有一份关于电子元件制造流程中的不合格操作报告：他们在手机装配的过程中使用了洁厕灵。每一天世界上都在发生无数奇怪的事，除非东窗事发，就连我都想不到到底有多少违规的方法。<br/>　　还有就是救了两辆大巴车，并在桉树林里捡起半根烟头。<br/>　　中午过后，坐在一片沙滩上，水流在沙子间很柔软地穿梭，碰到了我的靴子尖。远方的风是湿润的，水汽吹拂，比办公室里的空调要适合消暑得多。最好是在沙滩上铺开一张野餐布，两个人一起坐着，不需要靠太近，中间还可以放一杯无糖的饮料（比如椰子汁）和一盘五彩水果糖。风吹过来的时候，海浪会冲到两个人脚上。<br/>　　我与布鲁斯约过要来这边度一次夏日短假。但是他要处理一些突发的商业纠纷，还有哥谭的夏夜并不宁静。他没空坐飞机也不想大半夜开飞机，就坚决地拒绝了我。<br/>　　省时的方法是我把他带过来，结果布鲁斯更加坚决地拒绝了坐在超人背上横渡太平洋。这并不出乎意料，或者说，布鲁斯要是同意了，我倒要怀疑我是不是还没睡醒。<br/>　　不过我还是愿意相信再给我几年时间，我迟早能等到抱着他……背着他飞越海洋来度假的时候。<br/>　　只是不知道下一次能够和他一起出去度假要等到哪年哪月了。关于这一点我确实感到遗憾。我们总是这样，要么约会被突发事件打断，我不得不飞走（我对不起布鲁斯）或者他不得不抓起手机或者通讯器一类的东西在屏幕上疯狂戳戳点点，要么就是干脆不存在开始约会这一选项。<br/>　　小时候曾经听到过这样一句话：一个人只能拥有一种命运。最近我忍不住把这句话代入生活。联盟里的所有人都在尝试拥抱两种截然不同的生活和命运，把一个人活成两个人；有的朋友选择白天一个人晚上一个人，有的朋友选择一会一个人一会儿另一个人……然而我们都只是一个人而已，也不精通魔法学不会分身。一除以二等于零点五，每半边都不能过得太完整。<br/>　　尤其是布鲁斯，他是一除以三，变成了零点八的蝙蝠侠、零点一九的布鲁西和零点零一的他自己。<br/>　　想到这里的时候，我就从沙滩上站了起来。感谢我的披风材质，它并没有被海水弄湿，以至于一晒干就是一层亮晶晶的盐。海风很美妙，像十一度的果酒，我只感觉自己能够踩着风一步步走到彩虹背后。侧耳听了听声音，快去快回后，我仍然感到很轻微的烦躁，于是跳到海里游了会儿泳，见到银色龙卷风一样回旋的鱼群。<br/>　　随后，快速换衣服，弄杯提神浓缩咖啡，腋下夹着一打纸卷，赶在午休结束之前顺利地走回办公室，我郑重地在屏幕上打下几个硕大的字母：七月月初报告。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚餐时间，我跑去找阿尔弗雷德蹭饭。很高兴发现餐桌上有我非常喜欢的小羊排，紧接着我悲哀地发现我的食物喜好正在被这位全能管家养得越来越刁。<br/>　　“以后我可能离不开你的晚餐了。”我真诚地说。“味道太棒了。”<br/>　　“你用半年时间告诉了我你的晚餐喜好，肯特少爷。”阿尔弗雷德友善地说。那边的布鲁斯一道眼光轻飘飘地扫过来，我抑制住把餐桌上还没动的南瓜布丁推给他的冲动，虽然我知道他没这个意思。距离我成功地定居到韦恩庄园（限于晚餐时间）已经过了半年又六天，不算很长，但很有可持续发展的趋势：我有自信把这个持续记录一直拉长再拉长。<br/>　　过后，在那间堪比图书馆的书房深处找到了布鲁斯，彼时他正单手抱着一本两个大拇指厚的书快速翻阅，看到这一幕，我不得不感叹蝙蝠侠臂力惊人。<br/>　　“在忙吗？”走到他身边问。他很快地点头，回答：“他们的偏门趣味。”<br/>　　我就知道又是哪个哥谭的特色罪犯在从古籍里找谜题来源了。上周我刚为了破解三枚炸药的埋藏地点，帮布鲁斯翻遍了十字军东征的时间轴。期间布鲁斯的效率比我还高，叫我不得不垂头丧气地怀疑我是不是真的有一颗超级大脑。<br/>　　见到布鲁斯没有把我从书架顶上扔出天花板，我大胆地又贴近一点，从他肩膀上方探出头，和他一起看这本厚厚的书。我特别注意了暂时停止呼吸，因为呼吸声很打扰人。<br/>　　我得假装自己是一座超级大的人形雕塑，既要找机会蹭过来，又不能太过惹人烦。虽然我没有去网上翻那一大堆恋爱妙招，但这种很简单的注意事项，是不须查询就理应知道的。<br/>　　现在我和布鲁斯靠得很近。我能够闻到一点点他身上的气味，迄今为止我都难以用笔墨准确形容，今天我打算做的比方是他闻起来像一棵沙漠里的仙人掌。<br/>　　我们保持这个姿势站了一会儿之后，布鲁斯忽然叹了口气，伸手抓到我的肩膀，把我从他背后拉到身前，有些疲惫地轻拍一下我的肩膀，好像把那口气呼地拍进了我的身体里。接着他合上书，把书搂在怀里，直视我的眼睛。他的蓝眼里有一片遥远而寒冷的水域，水域里有我的倒影。忽然间我的心漏跳了一拍，意识到下午我在其中徜徉的冬季深海，此时正涌动在布鲁斯的眼中。不知道为什么，我逐渐感受到某种安宁。<br/>　　我在他的脸颊上小小地用嘴唇碰了一下，他抱住我的后背，又很快分开来。<br/>　　“我今天去海边了。”我说。<br/>　　“嗯。”他点头。“等下周。我们一起去。”<br/>　　之后我们道了晚安，虽然事实是，我还要回家赶工作，他还要出门看哥谭。<br/>　　我开始异常期待下一个星期的到来。<br/>　　<br/>　　7月7日 晴 27.5℃</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　并没有睡好。醒来的时候看了时间，在大都会还只是凌晨三点半。尽管时间还早，我依旧选择起来，并顺手拿起一支铅笔。外面的天空并不是纯黑色的，它背景里泛着红色的光。我知道那光芒并不来自于火焰或者烟雾，那只是人类社会中似乎永远也除不去的光污染。然而，这仍然让我有一些不安。<br/>　　我认真地听了一会儿，也没有找到答案。就这样愣愣地呆着，回过神来之后，我的笔在纸上画了一个圈。我放下笔，披上披风，去哥谭找蝙蝠侠。<br/>　　我在哥谭的上空盘旋了一会儿。担心这样突如其来的造访是不是有一些烦人，就像侵犯了别人的领地一样。另外就是担心布鲁斯已经回去睡觉了，这样我见不到他。不过转念一想，他能早点睡才好。<br/>　　夜色朦胧。哥谭的建筑物有一种凌厉而凶猛的美感。每一座大楼的边缘都像锋利的刀刃，从里面切出霓虹的灯光。我没有在滴水兽上找到他，而是在一座医院的楼顶看到了他。他就像小小的黑曜石雕塑一样，一动不动地蹲在楼边上。俯瞰身下的城市。<br/>　　我在他面前悬空站着。他注意到了我。面具挡住了他的表情，但我确信他的嘴角往上很短暂地扬了一下。<br/>　　我松了口气，放松地坐在他身边。对他说早上好。他点点头，暂时关掉了变声器。“早上好，克拉克。”<br/>　　他的声音还是有些哑。我应该带个水杯来。<br/>　　接着他说：“你今天醒得很早。”我想了想，他是对的，但我还是要小小地反驳一下：“可是你一夜没睡……算了。”我侧过脸看着他头顶上蝙蝠耳朵的尖角，奇妙的光学现象让这对黑耳朵尖端反射出远方紫色与金色混杂的灯光，也许我应该感谢最近几百年的画家，是他们让人类发现了非固有色的奥妙。那是一扇扩展人们有限感知器官的窗户，是“无意识的合目的性”。<br/>　　布鲁斯并没有在十分劳累的夜巡过后再和我纠缠的耐心，他轻巧地一撑地面，转坐姿为猎豹一般的蹲姿，俯在大楼边缘，仿佛下一刻就要飞身而起。接着他的脑袋往我这边略微侧了几度，我心领神会，身体略微上浮。<br/>　　下一秒一道钩索直直射出，如纯黑的电光般击向远处的钟楼。蝙蝠侠以超乎常人的反应力随钩索跃出，疾速划破夜幕。风吹起那漆黑的披风，而我与他的身影一同下坠又攀升，并试图把自己的红披风和他的黑披风搅到一起。<br/>　　到达钟楼顶上时我很无聊地加快一点速度，赶在他前面落下，摆出和几秒钟在医院楼顶边缘一模一样的坐姿，挑高眉毛，“惊讶”地看向旁边：“为什么我屁股底下换了一幢楼？”<br/>　　“因为你很无聊。”布鲁斯回答，他说对了，在我张开双臂迎接他结果他却没有落入我的怀抱时——他落到我旁边，钩爪枪拎在手里，低着头看我。“起来吗？”<br/>　　我站起来，耸耸肩，和他一起从楼的这一头走到那一头，再一起跳过楼的间隙，跃向黑夜深处的高楼。脚下是哥谭繁华的夜色，灯火万千，另有许多人声，如谈论汤里到底放几片圆茄子的男女，和已经开始期盼牙仙的一群不睡觉的小孩——每到这时我都会忘记确切的时间，人们活在这个世界上，不会浪费任何一份一秒，哪怕明月当空、深夜未消。<br/>　　布鲁斯和我朝着城郊离开，我莫名其妙地觉得我们是爱丽丝漫游仙境开头那只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子。很快他飞进自己的蝙蝠车，我友情询问需不需要我把他连着车一起抬回去。“省油，你懂得，为了北极的冰盖和海平面不上升。”<br/>　　然后他同意了。<br/>　　哦。<br/>　　天哪。<br/>　　我以为世界环境日应该是六月五号？<br/>　　<br/>　　起得太早有一个坏处，你的体感时间会变得一塌糊涂。你以为你到了吃午饭的时候，实际上早餐店才刚刚开门；你以为你该喝下午茶了，你的同事们才拎着午餐三明治边走边笑。<br/>　　还好我没有黑眼圈（要是有，我反而要去检查身体了）。<br/>　　另一个起太早的坏处是，把凌晨当成白天来活，就会导致白天无所事事（而且严重困倦），就像世界刷拉一下子掉了颜色，黑色和灰色被冲走，所有忙碌和不耐烦都在太阳升起前像露水一样消失不见。我开始慢悠悠地把早上就写好的今日份报道拷进工作电脑里，慢悠悠地盯着进度条卡在百分之九十九不动，再慢悠悠地走到咖啡机前面，一边读遍机器上所有英语和法语字母，一边按下按钮，等着热腾腾的咖啡汇成一股深棕色细流，填充我的马克杯。<br/>　　然而我很快就为今天的过度松懈感到后悔了。<br/>　　杯子快要满的时候我才听到一声把脑子都要吼出去的失去理智的尖叫。这瞬间清除了我的昏昏欲睡并让我忘掉了我的咖啡，飞到半空中才发现我的制服还藏在我的公文包深处而不是穿在身上，我不得不飞快地在一辆失控的公交车前面挡了零点五秒就闪身回来——希望他们千万没发现超人还没来得及换制服，不，希望他们千万别发现有个戴眼镜的神秘格子衫长裤男能够用超人般的力量在车前面挡零点零五秒！<br/>　　好的，现在不需要咖啡我也清醒透了。<br/>　　我庄严发誓绝不会再起太早。（在我重新调整好生物钟并能做到压缩睡眠时间之前）<br/>　　对着已经满出来滴到地上的咖啡，我认命地弄来了拖把。<br/>　　<br/>　　当我和布鲁斯提起这事时，他暗示我今天他拜托钢骨删掉了零点几秒的内华达州某处道路监控。<br/>　　说真的，他的表情严肃得让我心跳都降到了每分钟十五次。<br/>　　我再次庄严发誓我绝不会再起太早。<br/>　　“所以，你是怎么做到半夜不睡觉还能管公司和夜巡的。”我叹气。<br/>　　他奇怪地看我一眼。“我白天睡。”<br/>　　“而且我习惯了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　7.8 阵雨 24.5℃</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　我错了，我亲爱的日记，我对不起你。我不应该在出外星任务的时候把你落在家里。你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着我必须把所有写在各种各样的碎纸片上并揣在衣服口袋里的片段式记录在三更半夜打进电脑。而我正处于调整氪星人睡眠时间的关键阶段。如果能调过来，我的生物钟可以保证以后每天只睡三个小时。这样我将拥有更多的时间去找布鲁斯。<br/>　　呃，是的，我不幸说出了我的目的，还好与我对话的是你，我亲爱的日记。<br/>　　[7.9 很好的一天。<br/>　　7.10 他们做了什么？<br/>　　7.11 我爱地球，真的。希望人类不会做出这么奇怪的事……<br/>　　7.12 出月亮了，据说是这个星球上五天一见的美丽月色。我真的以为这里只有白天来着。<br/>　　7.13 基本搞定了，准备——回家！<br/>　　7.14 我收回前一天的话。<br/>　　7.15 为我的约会默哀。]<br/>　　那么……就算整理完了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　上一篇日记写完之后，也就是七月八号晚上，大概七八十光年之外的星球上传来了宇宙求援的消息，所以联盟把我传送过去帮了个忙。我当时没有意识到这会花费我一个星期的时间，并且这意味着与布鲁斯的约会是我放了他鸽子。天呐，想到这个我就觉得糟糕透了。我不是故意的。<br/>　　希望我能迅速重新约到下一轮爱的摩天轮之行。<br/>　　任务很顺利，也很麻烦，有一堆琐碎的事情要做。大部分时间我都在那颗星球上和邻近的几颗星球跑来跑去。细节似乎也没什么好多说的……只是那边的生命们不知道怎么搞出了一场影响全球的能源污染大危机。（某种强放射性化合物，听起来像是“阿噗鲁”）总之，我花了些时间才解决它——比我预期的时间长了几天。但大事总不能为了约会让步。<br/>　　这期间我忙的晕头转向。以至于有时候我有些恍惚，总觉得我还在地球，要么是我大都会的公寓，要么是韦恩庄园的卧室，身边就躺着布鲁斯一样。<br/>　　星辰浩渺。地球之外总存在很多平时看不见的天文现象。平日里，整片天空都被浅粉色的光芒笼罩；十二号晚上，又有三颗颜色不同的月亮划过天空，如果按照地球的说法，那些卫星就称作月亮吧。一颗是冰蓝色的，一颗是浅紫色的，就像紫罗兰花瓣顶上那滴露水里折出的光；还有一颗就是正常的银白色（也是相对于地球来说的正常）。它的光很柔和。很可惜我没能带上照相机或者什么录像设备，把那三颗月亮拍下来带回去。这样我就可以在孤独堡垒的投影仪里建模，然后投射到天花板上了。<br/>　　那颗星球上的生命也与我们所熟知的生命截然不同：从生命体存在形式上就产生了根本的区别。他们以一种网状结构的族群存在，其中任意一个强连通区块都可以算作一个完整的个体。在这个个体之中，一旦伸出心灵导链（神圣的卡拉连接着……），那些较小生命的思想与情感可以达到几乎完全的共鸣。但同时，他们也可以随时分开，就像蘑菇的孢子一样，飘扬到很远很远的地方去见识不同的地域与一去就必定不复返的风景（派出一只小孢子跳海传图之类的），还有发掘不同的能源，最后一条可太糟糕了。<br/>　　大致就是如此吧。总之，我现在已经回到了地球。而下一行字，我以后每次看到的时候，肯定都会高兴的在心里悄悄的笑。<br/>　　布鲁斯在为我做饭。<br/>　　是的，我现在心里的语气已经快要高兴的飞起来了。只有在这种时候我才能感受到灵魂与肉体是多么的既一致又可以相互分离。正在我噼里啪啦在电脑上打字的时候（现在！），我能闻到厨房里传来了一阵阵美味的气味。<br/>　　这可真是太棒了。我知道布鲁斯从冰箱里拿出了一块速冻牛排。现在的声音——“撕拉”——显然是他在撕开包装，然后用“咔嚓咔嚓”的剪刀剪开里面的真空塑料袋。然后，又是打开冰箱。他应该拿出了一样东西，我不会去偷看的，但我猜那一定是黄油。是的，他把黄油小块倒进了锅里，然后用铲子一点点地抹平它。我已经闻到那种甜甜的香气传过来了。哦，现在我的手指开始颤抖，要知道，我和他确定关系这么久了，这还是他第一次同意给我做饭。没有犹豫推阻什么的。<br/>　　现在他在等黄油烧热，我想应该是这样吧。我要稍微轻一点打键盘，这样我就可以更多地听到他那边的声音。接着又是冰箱。呃，他似乎拿出了一瓶……好的，我闻到了，是冷牛奶。他把牛奶倒到两个杯子里。我知道那两个杯子。一个是画着蝙蝠图标的黑杯子，另外一个是长得活像我的靴子的红蓝杯子。不过牛奶倒进杯子里的声音很小，就像是贴着杯壁流下去的一样。呃，他是在用倒酒的方式倒吗？呃……很有趣。不愧是布鲁斯。<br/>　　我想现在已经过了差不多一分钟了。他是不是该把牛排放到锅里了？<br/>　　……<br/>　　我有一种不是很好的预感。<br/>　　……<br/>　　好吧，刚才去敲厨房的门，问他需不需要帮忙，他拒绝了我，并且把冰冻牛排“啪嗒”一下拍进了锅里，我已经听到了水滴混上油四处乱溅的声音……嘶……<br/>　　好的，他打开了微波炉。然后把两个杯子放了进去。“啪“，关上门，按了两下。接着他从架子上拿下铲子，把锅里的牛排铲起来，“啪叽”翻了个面。听起来似乎没什么问题。<br/>　　应该没问sheodjd<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　好的，我回来了。<br/>　　我们常说在没有经历一件事之前，你很难对某件匪夷所思的事情感同身受。现在我承认这句话太对了。并且我为让布鲁斯一个人进厨房感到少许的后悔：如果我没有记错，我确实忽视了亲爱的阿尔弗雷德管家的忠告。历经沧桑的老人确实总比我知道的多。<br/>　　但是区区清理一个厨房，这种小事应该不会难倒超人和蝙蝠侠吧。<br/>　　我亲爱的日记，明天再见。我可能得先找地方买一个新的微波炉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　7.16 晴 26℃<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>